Bloody Spells
by HinataSoup
Summary: Once Headmaster Cross adds another being of unnatural forces into his school, what will occur? Will it be chaos, Love, or Boredom for the different beings?
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own any of this vampire stuff, I just really enjoy the anime)

The Race of Witches, can vary from erratic or crazy to calm and predictable, from how they use their magic or how they desire to appear. Most witches require blood from anything for spells, doesn't mean all (Which is brought up later in story) and some require no blood for some spells or potions.

I am known as Avis Alary, I just came to Cross Academy and was sitting in front of the headmaster, who spoke with a cheerful expression always present on his face. "Miss Avis Alary, I hear your a witch from the East, is it correct?" He looked at my small form, my long sleeve violet and crow color shirt that hangs over my comfortable crow color pants in a short kind of dress-shirt. I turn to look at the direction of the headmaster softly speaking to him, mumbling is the norm for her. "I am from..." looks out towards the window for a moment and lowered my head towards the carpeted ground as the headmaster continued to speak, "Well, tell me when ready..." sighed Headmaster Cross, than gently patted my head with an expression that always brought concern to me, only to be ushered out.

I exited slowly only with the thought,'_Headmaster Cross is hiding something... Does he know me_?' only able to think of that, I continue to the small cottage close to the moon dorm my kind ended up inhabiting, as a divide between humans and vampires.  
As I enter my little piece of paradise in the cottage, which had a few different plants growing in flower pots next to the door, Maisely came up to me with a small smile on her face which, to me, seemed to be fighting to stay a frown. I look at her tie dyed azure blue and apple green hair, along with her canary yellow eyes, which always seems to shock me when I see her. "Avis! Avis! You got to try this!" she yells out, her voice growing in pitch, until she finished her sentence, holding out a small vial with the color of liquid a mix of pink and blue, resembling a light violet color, "Maisely, did you test it on anything?" I ask cautiously, as I take her vial of liquid, only to find ineligible writing on the side. Maisely's eyes traveled towards the window, which had a poster picture of one of the many vampire class mates we have, than back towards my own leafy green eyes. I shrugged at my friend, as she gave me the silent and mysterious answer than I sipped some of the liquid only to feel a strong pang of pain and dizziness overwhelm my very being, to where I just felt like sleeping it all off. Sadly, Maisely kept pulling me up onto my feet, her voice and words strangely made to where I hardly understood and only could follow her with a piercing headache prominent. Maisely kept pulling on my wrist towards the school, only to see Zero Kiryu and Yuuki Cross, or so I believe from a silvery blob and brunette blob with similar blue underneath. "Hey Avis, Maisely! Why are you out of your cottage? The area Headmaster gave you?" I just kept staring over anything, as if each shiny or dark object was a magnet and my eyes got attracted to it. "We are testing something..." Maisely explained carefully with a large grin, than pulled me away from them elsewhere.

As night approached the strange potion seemed to have left my system with me laying in bed, my room plain white with my dresser and a bookshelf full of books, and Maisely sitting on my bed with her grinning ear to ear. "Guess what?" She asks in a sing-song way, which made me suspicious but try guessing anyhow. "What? Did you test someone else? Is the strange vial supposed to do something?" The only sound I heard were her small giggles, than the door came wide open revealing Marcum, his hair the color of burnt coals with gold like eyes, which seemed to shift anxiously as he spoke, "Maise! What did you do to me?!" only to see that his skin looked bubbly and slightly puffy, and seemed to me a fuchsia color. "Did I look like that Maisely?" She only giggled and laughed while saying, between small spouts of laughter, "Now... Marcum is silly... Cuddly..." Which left me watching Maisely hugging puffy Marcum, and him in turn glaring at her form.

As I heard the knock of a door, I exited my room, wandering slightly as I first see a long row of doors down a decent size hallway, with a staircase on both sides, and a small kitchen on the first floor with a also rather small study. As there were no specific potion and magic room, in the small cottage without it being shady or questionable. The house mother we adopted answered the door when I got close, Ashmel is supposedly a witch in training although is not a real student at the academy, but Headmaster Cross admitted Ashmel as a overseeing eye of magic. "Welcome to our home, what is it you need?" Ashmel spoke eloquently with her cobalt blue eyes staring at the stranger. As I approached from behind slowly, stood Kaname Kuran, in his white school uniform and shoulder length brown hair. "Ashmel, I would love to speak with one of the many little witches staying here... If you please?" I stared at the tall stranger only a few seconds as Ashmel snapped me to attention and quietly scolded me on staring at him. "Avis, who was testing a certain product on my moon dorm companions... Would you know?" I felt only a tiny voice rise, but not high enough for me to say who, as I open my mouth each time I try to speak and tell 'who' it was, only for air to come in and out. Maisely came running over to me just than and hugging me tightly, pressing her chest close to my back and spoke with a slight purr it seemed, "What's so wrong with having fun? I wanted to see if your vampies could play..." She giggled to herself, than lightly kiss my cheek as I felt my face burn slowly with heat, but unable to really do anything. Kaname stared at her than spoke calmly with his eyes on us steadily, "Just tell me when you want to do something like that again." than he left us, Maisely playing it off a little more by gently resting her head on top of mine, and making me fall on the ground flat on my stomach, with Maisely sitting on my back and giggled to herself, "I love Kaname, he is fun to talk to when mad." I just look up at her and ask in a whisper, "Who is scarier, Kaname or Zero, when angry?" Maisely just looked up and made a shushing sound, and lowered her head to near by my ear and whispered, "Tis' a secret, Love..." than bit my ear letting a small giggle escape.

(Beware I might not write as long for some chapters, and sorry if boring or not as expected, I am trying to introduce most characters in first few chapters) I own none of Vampire Knight or its actual characters, I just hope to write a fanfic of it pretty well. Please enjoy, message or comment or anything


	2. Chapter 2

Avis Alary's Pov,

After a few days, I just stayed in my room reading a picture book on plants, mumbling to myself "Why can't I understand some of these beautiful plants?" I mumble softly, and my eyes slowly rove over the different type of plants.

Maisely's Pov,

"Okay, time to see my cousin..." I mumble than started to tread towards the moon dorm with my head held high and a smile on my face, only to see the gate keeper standing guard. I than take out a small bag and sprinkle white glowing powder over my head, as I whisper a small chant. At the end of the chant, I went right past the guard and towards the large doors of the Moon dorm. I stop a few feet away from the door and make a small chant, before entering the dormitory. "Rima! Rima Toya! Come on out!" I call out, only for Rima to appear right next to me in mere seconds. "Oh. Hey, how is my favorite cousin?" I ask, than hug her close to my chest and giggling to myself, before composing myself to question, "Have you seen Senri? Or Kaname? Or Ruka?" I inquire, only for Rima's calm expression to linger before cracking a slight smile and answering back, "Cousin... I am sure Kuran is busy somewhere around campus, along with Ruka Souen and Shiki is eating pocky somewhere..." Which made me simply smile and kiss her cheek, before whispering in her ear. "I don't care if answer was vague, its nice seeing you vampies..." I grab at Rima's wrist and quickly run out of the moon Dorm, passing Kaname which made me grin, and yell, "Hey fellow!" than pulled Rima out of the campus towards town.

Reaching the middle of town, Rima looked around with her blue eyes and slowly pulled me into a sweets shop. "Cousin, would you like a certain sweet? Or a certain drink?" I ask, while observing the color assortment and eyeing some of them. I got dragged out of the shop after Rima bought her goodies, and I took too long, but I pulled her down a street and whisper to her quietly, "Are you getting thirsty?" Only for Rima's blue eyes to light up red in almost an instant, which made me smile and whisper once more, "I'll take some of your blood when your done." Than I lift my dyed azure blue and apple green hair to the side and motion my hand to indicate, 'go ahead' Rima leaned close to my neck only to tap on my arm lightly. I lowered my arm for Rima than she slid my sleeve up before sinking her fangs in to my copper color skin, which I felt my blood leave rather easily and some of my blood slide along my arm, like a small river than drip to the ground, until she stopped. "Okay, you owe me some blood, but later..." I say quickly as I try to capture some of my own blood in a empty vial and leave back towards the Academy, Rima following me quietly.

Avis Alary's Pov,

I tapped on Maisely's door, after the footsteps I heard stopped only to see Maisely peeking through with her crazy dyed hair visible, "Hey, I sort of caught the scent of blood, did you make a trade with a vampire? Or collect blood somehow?" Maisely's yellow eyes shifted to the side before she spoke, "Why do you worry about my blood?" than closed the door, not wanting to here my answer.

I left the cottage to see that the sky was twilight, which gave me the idea to go to the moon dorm to at least visit the day class. I stopped near the tree line, seeing as there was a crowd of day class calling out to the night class to talk to them or anything. "I wish they could see, what we do..." I sigh deeply, than I treaded closer to the group gazing at the ground, as the ground seemed to shift and change in terrain. As I watch the ground move I end up feeling my whole body shift from standing to almost falling, but not touching the ground somehow, after a few long moments I look up to see Kain Akatsuki holding me up loosely. "Watch where your going, you will get hurt not?" He expresses, his burnt orange eyes gazing at me with a gentle expression, brushing his light orange hair to the side. "I am sorry, I should go..." I quickly jump to my feet and leave, knowing that my stability was less than desirable. I stop at a large tree with many thick branches, most of them are angled upward, but some are spacious enough in between to sit in the tree. I pull out a small flower-like pastry and take a large bite out of one of the petals, which tastes extremely sweet and delicious, only to finish the small pastry and relish in the taste that lingers within, "Why wasn't that pastry a delicious one, and I thought you were willing to share..." said a voice with a deep tone, I turned towards the voice and saw a dark haired man, with a subtle smile lingering on his pale face. "W-w-who are you? What do you want? Because if you don't mind, I have to head somewhere..." I start to leave, but the strange man had a grasp of my shoulder with a tight grip.

(Tell me what you think of it, because I want advice as well as to know if I am doing good or need to work on my stories, please tell me)


	3. Chapter 3

Avis Alary's Pov,

I look into the strange man's eyes to see that both his eyes had a different color, both startling for me, but he squeezed my shoulder and leaned closer to me, whispering into my ear, as I felt his hot breathe against my skin. "You'll lose to us... Your species will never last..." Only to then clamp my mouth shut with a damp clothe and knock me out and only have a slight sense of feeling from the piercing of my skin and the feeling that my heat was leaving my body in a swift and horrifying way, like a ghost passing through me.

I woke up in a white sheeted bed, which seems to be in also a truly white room. "Avis, you scared the shit out of me!" Maisely complains to me with her yellow eyes looking darker and her face slightly pink. I look around to find Rima Toya sitting next to Maisely, and the Disciplinary committee watching, I sit myself up swiftly, mainly ignoring any problems I may cause from it. "Stop! Avis, Stop! You got bit! By a vampire somewhere on campus..." Maisely yells at me the information, only for Rima to cover up her mouth and whisper into her ear. Slowly sliding my fingers against my neck to find a bandage, then slowly remove the sticky tape to my bare skin. "I am going home, I need to rest in some place relaxing..." I state, than swing my legs to the side and quickly move towards an exit near the disciplinary committee, to stop for a moment and turn to the others, "Where is this place anyhow? I never seen this room, or can't remember seeing it." my index finger on my chin lightly, looking over the area with a new perspective.

After a while, Maisely and Zero guided me to the cottage than left, Zero started inspecting the cottage cautiously "I never got a chance to look over you witches home carefully enough..." he said with a glare coming along slowly, I turn my head away from him and mumble, "Witches are mainly humans who practice a different belief system than you..." I shuffle off, grabbing my journal to write in my daily thoughts, or stuff that happens. Zero just kept stalking over the small cottage mumbling to himself, as I tried to shrink each moment he came close to my position. I heave a deep sigh and look around carefully for Marcum to come out, "Hey Prefect! What brings your silver here?" Marcum smiles, than leaves grasping my wrist to pull me along.

"Shhh... Zero is inspecting, I don't need your eyes to mess it up, come on." Marcum states, than pulls me along more as he announces something, "Oh yea, Miss Ashmel is going to be our new teacher until a real teacher appears, apparently..." Than started to pull me to the school. I followed easily behind Marcum, "Why are you dragging me again?" I mumble, only for him to release my hand quickly and look around as he went towards the school.

I see a strange girl, who looked like snow from head to toe, or could be a snow angel if possible? I step close to her and gently tap her shoulder. She turned around to look at me with Lavender eyes and grey hair seemingly, "Hi, I am Avis, who are you?" I ask cheerfully, to see her smile back and answer as Maria Kurenai. "Lovely name..." I compliment with a grin, and gently wave my hand forward to signal her to follow me towards the headmaster's office.

"Welcome, Avis Alary, and Maria Kurenai... Maria, you will join the Night Class and can find Avis and a couple others in a cottage..." explains the headmaster cautiously, than "Someone will show you around Maria, I need to speak with Avis, excuse us." He gently ushers Maria out towards Zero, somehow standing there.

"Okay, have any memories returned to you? Please tell me any you recall..." Headmaster Cross gestured to a lounge chair with eagerness, than leans forward resting his chin in his palms. I close my eyes and calmly take a deep breathe, before trying to think of anything possible.

Maisely's Pov,

Sitting here waiting for Avis to wake up, I shake and mumble to myself, "This is torture... this is torture..." than turning towards Zero and Yuki, "Hey, why are you two here? Are you not supposed to be in class or doing prefect stuff?" Only to receive a glare from Zero, and a sympathetic look from Yuki who came over and hugged me close, but out of bitterness to what happened to Avis, I bit Yuki's arm to let me go. '_Blood is nasty, and skin tastes awful... How do Cannibals handle the taste of skin and blood all the time_?' I push Yuki away and looked back towards Avis with little emotion added to it.

Once Avis woke, I felt the urge to squeeze her tightly and yell at her all at the same time, but chose to yell at her. "Avis, you scared the shit out of me!" and stare carefully at her, than sigh before turning to Rima who just stared at Avis with concern. As Avis seemed to spring out of her bed in a rush, I felt guiding her home would be better than staying near others, then getting time for myself. As I left Avis with Zero, I went through the forest paths towards a crystal clear pond.

"What's wrong with me? I lose my shit when Avis gets harmed..." I mumble to myself, than continue "I am not into girls, neither is Avis, but what's up with me biting Yuki? I don't get this at all..." Than I turn to face the open forest and to wander through it slowly, in thought mumbling incoherently.

(Will Maisely figure out this dilemma of why she did it? Will there be love? Will there be harm? We shall see) Sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Maisely's Pov,

I close my eyes again and softly speak as blurry moments come into vision, some imaginary, and others so realistic it seemed to happen a day ago...

A few years back, I stare out of a wide window with long silk violet curtains swaying in the soft wind that passes whenever a person moves by it. Outside the window stood a courtyard of tomb stones and a small fence around the vicinity, I lived in a small house that seemed to be surrounded by small gravestones. I slowly exited my room and saw my mother, a small woman who held tightly to garden gloves, and my dad who sat with the newspaper only to show a serious expression at me and return to his news or hobbies.  
I head to the garden with mom to help her, but for some reason a strange couple visited and asked to stay, not mentioning where they were before or why they came to my home.

I met their child, Marvis, who stood about a foot taller than me and looked rather thin nearly a wisp of a person and hid most of his features in a sort of hoodie, compared to his parents who seemed to be bulky and strong. "Where were you from?" I ask joyously to meet new people, only to see their reactions darken to a shadow and their beautiful blue eyes turning to a stormy grey like color within minutes, than returning to the soft blue. I just reached for a couple sweet breads and stuffed my mouth with it, to avoid the need to speak, until my mom or dad ask. Marvis spoke a whisper to his family, than loud enough for others, "Have you lived here long?" than returned to eating his food when my family started to explain.

As the days became slowly weeks, the strange parents of Marvis became known as, Marde and Mish, they were rather quiet and I slowly saw less and less of my parents as they spent more time trying to get Marde and Mish back on their feet, which I had no problem with, but wanted to help. I saw Marvis more often, with slight grey marks under his eyes and on his palms, like he was sqeezing burnt coal to his cheeks and hands, but his eyes spoke nothing and remained silent. Only one day, Marvis pulled me into a kitchen closet and pressed his finger to my lips, than pointed at the door slowly pressing his ear to the door. The only sounds I could hear were the sloshing and slurping of something liquid, I slowly turn my head into the door to try and peek through the crack of the door only to wish I haven't seen anything at all.

Marvis just covered my eyes with his hands, waiting for the sounds to stop and once he knew no one was near whispered into my ear barely audible, "they won't notice you gone... Come with me..." Than blindfolded my eyes as if to say, you should not see the mess they made and slowly guided me away from the kitchen and towards the front of the house. Than I mumble softly, "Why?" Only for him to pull the blindfold off and reveal that he had bright pink-ish eyes light skin with marks that seemed scorched by a burnt coal, but he just pointed away towards what ever sounded safest to him, "Best leave while the two are not alert of you." Than he turned away towards the house, only to leave me in the snowy yard.

I left the house towards the loud noise, the only sense of direction I could find in the whole situation and slowly slid down slopes of snow, and through thick trees until I reached a couple different streets, one was quiet and a few were busy and packed with cars. "Which way? I do not want to go back..." I mumble determined not to head back, and started forward to the other side, only to hear a distinct and familiar voice, when I turn around to see who it was.

Marvis, and his supposed parents stood in the distance, the parents' hair in disarray, but dark as coal and their skin light as the snow I realized, but they showed little to no emotion and were grim. "Come on over 'ere, Lil'Trouble maker... You scared the hell out of your parents who are back at home, waiting for us to come back." They try to coax, as Marvis just stared at me with a cold gaze and slowly shaking his head, almost unnoticeable. I watch in slight terror, in able to hide the feeling that their lying and using Marvis to get me. I slowly step closer to the street, but couldn't physically move, '_I can't leave Marvis behind like this... Its not right_...' I shake my head, only to hear snow crunching under footsteps then a dark sort of cloak cover me.

Strangely I was staring at a man, with wavy dark hair and a sort of smile that made me feel as if I had nothing to fear, aside from him. He placed his hand on my shoulder lightly and stared at the couple, only for them to run at us. The man seemed to simply stop them in their tracks along with Marvis, who didn't try to attack, but seemed to stare steadily at me and the strange man in a fearless way. "Come with me, and serve me... In turn for your protection." he grumbled quickly, than turned away from me and started to leave, giving me little choice besides to follow.

I follow behind the strange man, who just mumbled to himself than turned to me "I am Rido Kuran, call me master..." than turned away from me and continued to walk on until the surroundings seem to change drastically from snowy, to stony and quiet. "M-m-master, where are we going?" I ask quietly looking towards the back of his head, only for him to look at his surroundings and say in his quiet voice, "Go undercover and watch the headmaster at Cross Academy, along with the students there..." he explained with a glare at me, with his bicolored eyes shimmering with determination and a mix of other emotions, hard to tell of.

~Now time~ I open my eyes and look around the small clearing I was in, small pond of water and trees surrounding it all. "Memories are worthless, and weakness..." then I look around and mumble, "Not all memories, just most..." Than took my leave away from the scenery.


	5. Chapter 5

(I do not own Vampire Knight, just a huge anime fan) I am sorry if this story is boring, please yell it to me if have to, just help me fix my stories if possible.

Avis Alary's Pov,

Laying on a lounge chair, as Headmaster Cross played as a therapist on memories it seems, I stare up at a lamp light focusing on the light until I start seeing blurs of colors, blues, reds, greens, etc, any color thought of or made it seems.  
I close my eyes with the blur of colors popping into my mind as clouds and small puffs of smoke appearing, I sigh and mumble "This is not working, I am sorry..." I flick my eyes open, and swing myself up into a sitting position. I quickly leave the room, before I did though, gave a bow to the headmaster.

As I get outside to the fresh breeze, I give a deep sigh and yell "Why is it this way?!" Than cough from the unusual pitch my voice went to, slight scratchy gravelly sound to my voice. Cover my mouth and mumble, "Why can't everyone be normal... Or understood? Is the world giving us an infinite mystery?" I cough more, to exaggerate to seeming ill, than slowly strode to the forest and gently gliding my fingers along the roughness of the bark.

I look around myself in the forest, and quickly head towards the cottage that all the others are staying at. As I reach the cottage, '_Why is it that this cottage looks so small, but is so big_?' Than I gently bite my finger, feeling the plump skin and flesh, along with the scratchy feel that comes alive as I stop biting my finger. "Avis, what are you doing?" called a familiar voice, Marcum, who just sat in a chair by the cottage. As I look at his figure, he wore thick rimmed glasses and a sweater in a ruby red color, "Hey, Avis, you okay? Your getting lost there..." He calls out, and gently pulls me inside the cottage, before he went back outside.

As day turned more to night, I just stared up at the ceiling of my room, mumbling incoherently as my fingers draw in the air carefully, only to get lost in a trance of my own confused, yet simple thoughts.

knock! knock! only than to see Maisely walk in, her hair crimped down with strands angular and flat, as if she had a big bed head. "M-m-maisely? Is something wrong?" I ask cautiously, only for her to stare at me with glimmering yellow eyes and close them shut.  
"Avis, do you remember when we first met?" She whispers softly, only I could hear and softly nod, '_How could I forget that moment, she was someone I clung to and needed her help with everything_...' Maisely turned her head away from me, bluntly "All of it is worth forgetting..." Than quickly left, leaving me utterly lost.


	6. Chapter 6

Maisely's Pov,

As I left the small Cottage, my expression broke in to a grimace and gradually more dark as I reached for the gates that surrounded the premises fairly securely, and only think to stare out at the distant town and the different structures sticking up from the ground. "I am going to find you... Master..." I whispered, than left the premises.

I left for the shops in town and bought a scone, as a familiar dark presence approached me, "How is my little Student, is she doing alright?" I look up at him with feign belief in his second question. "How are your plans?" I ask, not believing my feelings are his main concern. He looked closer into my eyes, and whispers to me "Now, just cause I am your master, doesn't mean I don't care..." I looked at him and just hugged him, resting my head against him cautiously. _This is not the usual Rido, I can't expect this all the time._.. I only felt his hand pat my shoulder, and upper back lightly.

After a bit, when twilight slowly approaching, I sighed and looked at Rido's strange eyes before speaking, "What should I do, everyone is peaceful..." I ask, truly in search of an answer, but slowly went back into the gate towards the stables to avoid people and anyone to bother me.

Rido Kuran's Pov,

I arrived at the town, I visited every two years to see Maisely, inside a small shop this time and found her looking fairly melancholy instead of stoic, as her usual expression she has present. I slowly close the distance, and whisper to her, "How is my little student, is she doing alright?" I caught on to her feigning as she spoke strictly for my favors, my wishes that she'd do. I pulled her face close up to examine her carefully, whispering to her softly "Now, just cause I am your master, doesn't mean I don't care..." _Your a good servant and I care about my valuable servants, even human ones... I should change her to a vampire if my plan is to work possibly._.. I wasn't paying much attention, only to realize Maisely was hugging me and seemed to be scared by her change in caution. I sigh carefully, than pat her upper back stiffly, not wanting to push her out of comfort at times.

Avis Alary's Pov,

I stared after Maisely and felt like I should cry, _my dear friend Maisely wants nothing from me or anything to do with me... Why when we are close friends, family..._ I stopped thinking about it, feeling warm liquid slip down my cheeks and I gradually lost my train of thought to not know what it was...  
"I should get ready for classes with Miss Ashmel..." Than started towards the class. I am not sure what to do...

At the class, Miss Ashmel, she looked a bit strayed and roving the room with her eyes, before just settling on the group of students infront of her. "Okay, a pop question: Where is Maisely?" She askes in a serious, slightly worried tone. But she went back to her normal tone, and onto other topics while everyone seemed preoccupied with their thoughts and the question. I felt preoccupied with Maisely, but repeatedly tried to think of anything, even plants that made me feel dull as a fence post.

"What happened to Maisely? Did she get sick from her experiments?" I heard a slightly bitter tone ask, only to look up and quickly away. _I am not talking, I don't know anything._.. I thought, than slowly raised a book, any book to read and avoid any conversation with him.

In class was slow, so I left with the book, slowly trailing the premises of the academy. "Why leave Maisely, Valentines is coming too... You love Valentines, it gives you your wish... A chance to see all Moon dormers and... other stuff..." I blush to myself, than shook my head swiftly, before ending up walking into a wall and falling onto the grass. I covered my face with my hands, rubbing away any bruise and then getting back up to the building, only to see what I would never expect, at least not so soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Avis Alary's Pov,

I saw Maisely seemingly cling to Zero, but quickly left the building and mumbled, "She is back... What is up with her, is she trying to be mean to Kaname, or Zero?" _Did she use an experimental potion on herself to be this way_?.. than spoke outloud, "I best leave it to her... She will know what to do for herself." I slowly trailed the forest area quietly, "My, I guess you found Maisely... but is something wrong to make you appear so down?" I look up to see Kaname gazing down at me. _Everytime I see him, he seems to treat everyone in his eyes with a special distance that makes me want to leave always._.. When I finally opened up to speak, he was gone and no longer in sight. Sighing, than a small smirk appeared "Have Fun with a boy fight, Maisely... You always like making boys jealous." I sighed, trying to figure out the mind of Maisely as she messes with a boy's mind.

Maisely's Pov,

I came back and lied in the stables, only to see Zero visit, "Hi, Kiryu..." I waved lazily at him, as he came over and stared at me with a bored slightly irritated gaze, which quickly turned confused when I pounced on him and pinned him loosely. "Hey, Kiryu, What brings you to this neck of the woods?" I ask playfully, only to catch a flash of red come from his eyes and grin devilishly at him. He stared at me and I playfully kiss my skin, gently biting my fingers but avoiding puncturement of my skin. "Vampies and Humans are funny, aren't they?" I ask with a grin, only to look at him with a dull gaze, but I heard a thud against the wall of the stable that made me smirk with delight, _its either Avis, her persistence to search for me is her downfall always._.. I pulled him up and kiss his lips forcefully, not caring much except to get people away from me slightly.

It worked, but Kiryu gazed at me with his crimson eyes and gave a slight smirk, I didn't bother giving him what he needed and kiss his neck, thinking _Someone owes me blood, so this guy will do._.. I lightly kiss his neck up to close to the jaw, and down to his collarbone as I listen to his soft mumbles. "I can't believe how easy some guys are when in this weak state... Blood Lust really deters you..." He only gave low murmurs, that was fine with me. I lightly bite his neck where he seemed to stiffen from the feeling, so I gently kiss his neck more and giggles from it, until he flipped me onto my back and he looked at me more dazed than slowly licks my neck before sinking his two fangs in to my neck. I felt my blood leave and mainly giggled to myself, and whisper "You owe me..." As I wrap my arms around him loosely, resting my hand on his back and head to allow my blood retrieved, only pulling him away abit when he drinks faster than wanted.

When he finally stopped I sighed and felt my new puncture wounds carefully, before turning to Zero who was slowly changing back to violet eyes and a slightly pink-ish face from embarrassment. I just laughed at his face, "Dear Kiryu, you owe me big for the blood." I grin as he stared at me from embarrassment to seriously angry to drink my blood. As things became quiet and slowly unbareable to stand, the luck happened to be Kaname visiting where I was and causing Zero to glower in disgust for Kaname.

"My, to drink blood from a student is inappropriate, even if she knows us... 'Vampies'" he said staring at me with amusement in the nickname. I giggle playfully, pulling Zero into my hold close to my face as my yellow eyes gazed at Kaname in a alluring way, only for Zero to push me away after feeling used by the 'Owe me' words, than left turning his head to Kaname and spoke harshly, "Don't be late to class or mess around, You will regret." than left quickly after.

I stared off at Zero than looked at Kaname who seemed to stare at me in a intimidating way, I mumbled "Just leave won't ya?" only to be answered by him hugging me gently, I giggled to myself, _This is probably what Rido wanted me to do, get close than rid of him... I will do it._.. I thought determinedly, and gently snuggled into him only to feel him tighten and push me away, his arms tightly holding my arms. "What is up with you, Kuran?" I ask with a smirk, only for him to stare at me with bitterness, and let me go as he said "It is nothing, get to class, or you will get in trouble." I pouted and thought back abit, _Why did Zero and Kaname not fight, maybe a silent truce? Or they know my deals with blood suckers._.. I shrug and quickly turned and left only to hide elsewhere quickly.

As I got to my room in the cottage, _ I am not interested in class._.. than I found myself wandering into Avis's room on accident, finding her room clean and sturdy, almost like a insane asylum's room for patients, but there were still simple items of hers. "Avis is so plain..." I went to my room which hand splatters of color everywhere, it could be an artist's room, if they chose to live here.

Avis Alary's Pov,

_I am not sure I can speak with Zero at all... Heck I am not even dating anyone, yet I act like this!_!.. I ruffled my hair frantically, only to sigh and sit near the water fountain... "Well, I can't stop people from liking someone and I can't hate someone for that either, I am pathetic at times..." Sighing deeply, in able to think much of anything. "Why does everything end up confusing?" I lie down in the grass and closed my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A bloods breach

Avis Alary's Pov,

After weeks of school, all the different events that occurred came along in a blurr and passed in little than minutes, while seeing glimpses of Maisely with Zero or Kaname, kissing them any moment she can it seems. Only to feel lost in that she is only after the thrill of drama or romance of the moment, but I quickly shake the thoughts away before focusing on the female prefect and how serious some of her expressions become, curved eyebrows and slanted wrinkling at very careful angles as if they are dressing her appearance in a specific way before moving on.

Events that came or became cancelled cause of certain circumstances, _The chocolatier gifts were nearly cancelled for how Maisely used a spell to transform Marcum into a hotsauce spitting giant, that took all the supernatural beings and hunters to tame and slowly return it to normal, than the winter festival where Maisely uses Zero and made some magic to make him a giant snow bigfoot (You can't prove any bigfoots, but it is interesting to create) that started to throw random items as if in a rampage, along many others that is best unmentioned at times.._..

"Luckily I am going to graduate and leave here soon" I stretch my limbs and feel my stiff body ease, "Some magic is good to use freely, not restrained..." Than I heard a shuffling of grass and leaves, only to turn towards Maisely who stared at me with her canary yellow eyes than look away mumbling, "Forget about what happened... I know you were watching me, so please forget about it and know I wasn't really into any of them..." she mumbled to herself, before sitting in the grass next to me.

"Why think I was watching you?" I mumble bitterly, before turning towards her than feeling my eyes widen to her eyes closed and up close to me, kissing me. I pushed her away and quickly left the area holding my hand up to my mouth, covering my lips and feeling embarrassment rise from the current events repeating in my head, over and over. _Hell, why did that happen?! Why did that happen? Forget it, its going to be done... No more!_.. I stated in my thoughts than left for the cottage which gradually became empty as Marcum left for home to care for his family.

"Kaname?" I call to him, than hurry towards him gripping his shirt jacket loosely, "What are you doing?..." I paused and quickly shook my head than left, _When in the entire time I was here did I ever speak to Kaname, much less the others... No offense to the kind guys and girls.._.. Than I hurried towards the cabin to my room again. "Why did everything have to be so fast now that... that happened?!" I state towards no one in particular and felt my body shake suddenly, but I gave a few big heaves of calmness and muttered to myself, "Do I even like Maisely? She keeps causing mayhem and dangerous contraptions to come arise..." I sigh and rub my temples gently as I think of all the things that occurred in the academy.

"Some of the normal day class people left in a state of shock... and some screaming this school is a mad house..." I shutter at the few memorized statements from former day class students, then mumble "I am surprised Yuuki has not gone crazy because of all this magic mayhem..." _Why is Maisely so off the hook with her magic, turning Marcum into a hotsauce giant is one gray line thing, but turning all of the day class into mice was beyond comprehendable!.._.. Sighing from the memories, than just collapsing on my bed to get away.

Maisely's Pov,

"This year was fun! So many events... Sad they will end..." She said to herself, as her expressions shifted from a huge grin to a small frown peaking out of the corners and into her canary yellow eyes slowly, until her eyes came upon Alary who was lying in the grass, her normal comfortable place in the academy. I snuck slowly close to her and hearing her talking to herself, _Such a weird witch.._.. I thought than slowly sat near Avis before leaning closer to her and kissing her lips carefully, and feeling her softness leave in a hurry.

"She is leaving, but I can't blame ya..." I simply say, _I brought master Kuran over and he tried to dominate her... I did not help her and chose my path accordingly._.. "Besides, Some things are not meant to be." I rolled over onto my stomach on the grass, and rested my chin in my palms looking at all the students that remain, "So many victims remain possible... So fun..." than I giggle to myself, than bit my finger gently and looked up towards the blue sky and the many shifting clouds above.

I sigh than lift myself up to stand back up, brushing off the grass stains and whispering, "I wish I had more time for experiments to do on every one..." sighing heavily, I head towards the school and the other school attendants.  
I smile sweetly and thinking, _I love how I caused Marcum to spit hotsauce who doesn't like hotsauce... except for the one spitting it._.. I giggle to myself, _ and Zero into a giant hairy beast, so furry and fun seeing when he flung different items at anything moving... I also remember changing everyone into talking gingerbread.._.. "How fun it was for Shiki to not eat them, and find a cure..." She grins brightly and brings out a gingerbread tightly in her grip that seemed to wiggle in her grip.

I pressed my finger to my lips and "shh..." to the gingerbread person, who only squeaked a feminine voice than silence, as I headed towards the library's potion room where she stared into the strange, swirling liquid that bubbled purple to light creamy colors appearing, than a large bubble slowly risen with hot air within, connected to the pot's water, like a bubble wand and bubble liquid gradually adding more air but not enough to separate the two, until the bubble came as a large orb of cream, that slowly reveals a clear and fuzzy picture that didn't reveal anything, at least not yet.

(Dear everyone, I am jumping ahead cause I honestly don't know how to really design inbetween, but will design it as memories that occurred or something else if people want to read those events) Comment or review, any event you wish to hear about? 


End file.
